


Happy AU: Tender Moments

by RogueRebel96, TaraLy



Series: Happy AU [5]
Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Happy AU, Humor, Love, Old Married Couple, Romance, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueRebel96/pseuds/RogueRebel96, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraLy/pseuds/TaraLy
Summary: another collection of random moments (that are NOT stolen moments) from this AU where they're married in 2016 and living together in London. basically self-indulging fics. no angst (or teeny tiny angst).
Relationships: Gillian Anderson & David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson/David Duchovny
Series: Happy AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Her delicate hand grazes his scruffy cheek as she sits down on the couch that he's sprawling all over.

"Hey," she whispers, rubs her nose against his.

"Huh?" He replies in the husky tone of a person who just got out from a deep slumber.

"I'm going out with Stella," she pets his chest gently. Her other giant puppy makes a big yawn, covers his mouth then stretches his feet out. His hand tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Want company?" he asks. She shakes her head once, bends to drop kisses on his skin, all the way from his lips to his neck, where she sniffs a bit.

"I'll miss you," his arms wrap loosely around her body. His precious lady. 

"I'll be back shortly," she chuckles, her eyes become two straight lines. His heart tumbles over. She puts one more lingering kiss on his lips. "Go back to sleep, darling."

"Be home soon. I love you," he says before letting her go.

"Love you too," her hand goes back to scratch his cheek. "So much."

He watches her calling Stella and getting her leash through half-open eyes, only closes them again after she's out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are so adorable," he says between peppering kisses all over her face, palming her cheeks with both hands. She scrunches her nose at that like every time he's ever said she's adorable or cute or lovely. She's never felt that way, but his words send butterflies to her stomach nonetheless. Behind her, on the dining table, is her International Women's Day present from him. A small succulent pot and a love letter. Because she loves low-maintenance plants and his words. "To my best girl", the envelope said. She'll read it again and again later, then pout when he said succulents symbolize enduring and timeless love. "Valentine is over, David," she'll murmur as she holds the pot closely. But right now everything is temporarily forgotten, except him. His hand gently removes her scrunchie, lets the golden waterfall cascades down her back, then weaves his finger into it. "Are scrunchies made just to be removed by your significant other?" she muses, her lips blindly searching his. Finally, she found them after kissing around his beard. 

"There you are," she says, pulls him down a bit more to get full access. He bends obediently, indulgingly. She can have anything she wants. 

His nose filled with lavender scent. Her hair is soft and cool as water. He stops kissing her and instead takes all of her in his arms. The need to hold her suddenly rises like a tsunami. She clings to him, accepting his change of mood the way she does with his entire being for the last two decades. He holds his tongue, afraid he might ruin the moment. And what would he say anyway? There are so many things, yet also nothing else to say. He feels her lips stretch to a smile at his chest, "I know, baby," she breathes. He thinks she might feel the waves as well.

"You always do," he squeezes her once then rests his chin on the top of her head.

"I had no intentions of falling in love, but then you smiled." is how his letter began.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not our native language, so pardon us for the mistakes. Your comments will be very appreciated!


End file.
